villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Valkerone/PE Proposal - Quetzalcoatl (Legend Quest) (Archived)
*Original by Stolen5487: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867776 Since I see a user made a page for him. I figure I would get this effort post out the way. What is the series? Legend Quest is a TV-Y7 Mexican animated fantasy comedy-horror reboot adaption of the Las Leyendas film trilogy (which I will also watch for potential candidates a bit later) that takes place in the 1800s. It is about a preteen boy named Leo who can see ghosts and mythical creatures. He is accompanied by two ghosts named Don Andrés, the ghost of an old man Conquistador who had died many years ago, and Teodora the spirit of a teenage girl from a hundred years into the future who is still in a coma after being hit by an oncoming truck while crossing the street. Along with Alebrije, an abstract mythical creature that looks different to everyone who sees him. Anyway, I will be discussing the Big Bad. Who is he? What does he do? The Quetzalcoatl serves as the Big Bad of the first season. He started out as a well meaning god who every 10,000 years upon his birth he would destroy and remake humanity through natural calamities such as earthquakes, floods, etc with the intention of bettering humanity so it could progress and grow, each time he gives his own life and upon being reborn the cycle continues. However his methods were considered too cruel by even his priest and was locked away in an Alternate Dimension. Feeling bitter and betrayed about serving a race that won't show him gratitude or worship him, and tired of having to sacrifice his life for "ants" like them. He seeks to completely eradicate humanity and remake the world in his own image. On the year 1810 he sends Horrorosos to attack Leo's hometown, they steal the soul of everyone in the town sans Leo and Godofredo, turning them into zombies. It is also shown that he made a dimensional portal from the life energy of the townfolks that once opened will free him and turn everyone that been zombified into lifeless husk. Leo creates a magical bomb that would seals Quetzalcoatl's gateway and keeps Quetzalcoatl in his dimension under Godofredo's instructions. Using their airship Leo and his friends try to drop the bomb in the direction of the portal but a Horroroso catches it. Not letting this stop him, Leo personally takes it upon himself to go down where the Horroroso are to get the bomb back. Now on ground level, Leo kicks away the Horroroso and struggles to pry the bomb for their hands. After re-obtaining the bomb, Don Andrés instructs Leo to use his "Leg Ball" skills to kick the bomb straight towards the portal, vanishing Quetza back to his dimension and saving the town. Deciding if he can't be freed in the mortal relm than he will bring humanity to him. He controls a darkness, unleashing it on Leo's hometown he pulls the whole town into his dimension. Leo and his friends leave before they can be pulled in. He also enslaved the witches, most notably Baba Yaga and Nu Gui, who are both Dragons With An Agenda under his rule. Leo and his friends arrive in Quetza's dimension after making a deal with Fenrir, the eater of worlds who lets them use the World Tree that he's guarding in exchange for them giving him the Esfera which is said to be the only thing capable of destroying Quetza. When they arrive, only Marcella, Godofredo and Rosa are left, everyone else was turned into mindless beasts under Quetza's control. Upon Leo finding the Esfera, Quetza arrives he tortures Marcella and threatens to suck her soul out infront of Leo. Leo challenges him stating that he won't give him the Esfera back if he does that. Going back to the dimension Fenrir is in, Leo and his friebds use the World Tree again, going back to their previous dimension. When Leo and his friends arrive back in his dimension allied with the Brotherhood, nearly the entire world is now shown to be in Quetza's dimension. They wage a war with Quetza and his Horrorosos. While fighting them Quetza kills a lot of people, he destroys the souls of several of the ghost warriors, smashes an airship filled with people and unleashes a whirlwind that nearly kills Leo and his friends, along with a lot of other people. Leo loses the Celestial Point, the only thing that can destroy the Esfara in the chaos. When Nu Gui finds the Celestial Point she gives Leo it, urging him to destroy the Esfera to kill the Quetza to free her and her people from his control. However, it turns out that the legend that destroying the Esfera would destroy Quetza was actually made up by him. The Esfara is actually an egg that remakes the Quetzalcoatl and when it hatches the current Quetzalcoatl will die amd a new one will be reborn i his place. That's why the current Quetzalcoatl wants the egg destroyed. When Leo refuses to destroy it, the Quetzalcoatl kills Nu Gui and rips Leo's soul out of his body and controls his lifeless body to try to destroy the egg, however Leo's soul manages to telepathicly connect to the Esfara egg, leading it to hatch and kill the current Quetzalcoatl. Redeeming Qualities? While the Quetzalcoatl initially started out with good intentions of wanting to better humanity his methods even back then were deemed too cruel. It's also implied of the Quetzalcoatl he is the cruelest, as each time the Quetzalcoatl is reincarnated he loses hus memory and becomes a blank slate, however this one is the only one to come up with such a narcissistic and self serving plan to commit genocide against humanity just because humanity (who he deems a race of ants) isn't showing him the "gratitude" he "deserves". Heinous Standard? Sets it. The show has a lot of lower tier Monsters of the Week (who I might EP later) but he has the highest scale attrocites out of anyone. The only character with goals just as grandiose is Fenrir and while he does plan to devour the whole world. He doesn't do much onscreen and doesn't possess the power currently to carry out that goal. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals